


Anticipation

by Lollikins



Series: Lessons Learned [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom Park Seonghwa, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pain, Punishment, Sub Kang Yeosang, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Yeosang teases Professor Seonghwa in class, will he be able to accept his punishment?
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: Lessons Learned [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826119
Kudos: 60





	Anticipation

It had been three weeks since Yeosang began his relationship with Professor Park Seonghwa. It seemed that Seonghwa was taking the greatest of care with him and he appreciated it. Yeosang never thought that he would call someone who was teaching him the ways of dominance and submission gentle but he was. Seonghwa truly cared about what he wanted, what he thought, what he felt. He was slowly discovering an entirely different side of life, of sex, of himself. It felt like every minute spent with him was a series of firsts. Even things that he thought he knew and understood were cast in an entirely different light when they were together. Yet for all of the sexual play and conversation, he found he just plain enjoyed the older man’s company. They talked about their lives, their families, about anything and everything, no subject was off limits, there were no taboos. He had never had a relationship that was so open and honest.

For all the openness of their relationship, there was one thing that had been promised that had yet to happen. Seonghwa had said that he would fuck him, ‘eventually’ but had yet to make a move in that direction. Before Seonghwa, he had never even considered dating a man, let alone being fucked by one but now that he was of a mind, the more time that passed the more he thought about it. The more he thought about it, the more the tangle of emotions surrounded it swirled. He was nervous, excited, more than a little scared. He was conditioned to think so many different things and being innocent of that experience, he didn’t know what was true. He had asked if it felt good and Seonghwa had tied him up and tortured him by playing with him for the next couple of hours. He had used nothing but his fingers and presence and he had been driven to the brink and beyond. 

But fingers were not a cock and it was Seonghwa’s cock he was afraid of. It was the act in the abstract but despite it all, he wanted it, he wanted Park Seonghwa. He wanted everything that Seonghwa could and would give him. He was greedy for it. 

Yeosang checked the time, shit he was late. It was Friday and today was his class with his entirely too sexy Professor. He tossed his bowl into the sink, grabbed his books and darted out of his apartment at breakneck speed. 

He was starting to think he should drop the class he had before Park Seonghwa’s because it never failed, he just could not focus in that class. He always spent the entire class anticipating seeing the man he was rapidly becoming obsessed with. They spent weekends together, he would go with Seonghwa to his home on Friday’s after class and then he would stay with him the entire weekend until Monday, when they would find their own ways to school. The days between Monday and Friday he spent at his apartment and though he didn’t see him at school, they texted and talked. Before bed, they would chat via video and he would cum for Seonghwa. 

He only had the rest of this year before he graduated, he wasn’t sure what would happen after that. They had only been together three weeks but he was already imagining a future with the man. He told himself that he should try to rein in his imagination but that was hard to do. Apart from the fact that Park Seonghwa was the most beautiful person physically, he had ever known, he was caring, sweet, funny, kind, gentle, sensual, cruel, sexual, and deeply passionate. He was, in fact, everything Yeosang wanted in a partner. He didn’t know how his professor felt but he knew for himself, he could easily see himself falling in love with him. They had only been together three weeks. He kept telling himself that, only three weeks, only three weeks. He was trying hard to keep his emotions in check but it was hard to not let himself be swept away. As Seonghwa always said, there was no need to rush, they had all the time in the world. 

As per usual, he spent the entirety of Professor Han Joonwoo’s class thinking about Professor Park Seonghwa. When the class was over, he only realized because someone asked him to move so they could get out of the row. He was going to have to get himself under control or else he wouldn’t graduate and he wanted very much to graduate. Once he graduated, he wouldn’t have to worry about Park Seonghwa being caught in a relationship with one of his students. While there was a little thrill to being caught, the idea of the man losing his job was a lot less thrilling. The rather cynical thought had occurred to him that perhaps Seonghwa liked dating his students. So he had asked him but in a somewhat mystified tone, he had said that he had never dated a student before and then he had just given Yeosang a lingering look of sheer puzzlement before kissing him. Yeosang hadn’t been quite sure what to make of it. 

It was with a good deal of vexation that Yeosang walked into class. For once, Seonghwa was seated behind his desk when he arrived. He was the first student and he felt a little thrill at being alone with him even for those few precious moments. He took the long way to his seat, walking past Seonghwa’s desk. Their eyes met and they shared a little smile. There was no time for anything else, there was no telling when another student would arrive. Seonghwa grasped Yeosang’s fingers as he passed, giving them a brief squeeze. Yeosang’s entire body awakened at that small touch. It wasn’t fair, the effect that Seonghwa had on him. He desperately wanted to say something to him but as he turned to do so, the door opened and another student walked in. 

Yeosang gave her a look of absolute disgruntlement before he took his seat. His phone buzzed and he glanced at it. “You look so angry with poor Han Jisoo.” 

He looked up and saw Seonghwa smiling as he looked at his phone screen. “I would almost think you wanted something more than to talk? Were you hoping I’d bend you over my desk and force my cock down your throat?” 

Oh fuck. Yeosang felt himself harden, god that image… What would all the other students think if they saw their professor face fucking him? He liked the idea of all of those eyes on him but only belonging to Seonghwa.

He met Seonghwa’s amused gaze before Seonghwa put his phone down and looked back at the papers he was reading when Yeosang came in. 

Yeosang chewed on the inside of his cheek, he was feeling suddenly more than a little vindictive. Okay, fine, if that was what Professor Park wanted, then that was how he would play. He had the distinct feeling he was going to get in trouble for what he was planning but honestly, he didn’t care - not right then. 

It wasn’t long before the last of the students took their seats. Professor Park stepped up to the podium in the front of the class. He was giving a lecture today and Yeosang couldn’t help smiling as he watched. Yeosang let his thoughts go and let his mind wander. His eyes drifted over Seonghwa as he spoke, picturing his long lean body, the way his honey skin glistened as he sweat. He remembered the look of hunger on his face as Yeosang begged him to suck his cock. He couldn’t be sure of the expression on his own face but it was enough to catch Seonghwa’s eye. He did a double take as his eyes skimmed the faces in the class as he spoke. 

Seonghwa tried very hard not to let his eyes linger on Yeosang or any one student too long. But what in the hell was he doing? He saw him relax back into his seat before he forced himself to look away. When he looked back, he would have sworn he was jerking off. The look on his face was practically indecent. He started to lean against the podium and his elbow missed it, making for a completely inelegant spectacle. A few of the students laughed, he couldn’t even give Yeosang a warning look. He was glad for the podium because he was rock hard and he was sure that it would show in his far too fitted jeans. Yeosang gave him a sultry smile as his arm flexed as he stroked. It was the longest lecture of his life, even as he cut it short. He spent far too long staring at Yeosang who even after he came, kept playing with himself, just to torture his professor. He very nearly lost his composure when Yeosang lifted his fingers to his lips and very slowly and deliberately licked them. 

As soon as class was over, he had to wait until the last student left. Yeosang left almost as soon as he dismissed them, because of course he had. He couldn’t get over the image of him licking his own cum from his fingers to tease him. As such, he was still hard. Oh the things he was going to do to that beautiful, wicked boy. 

Yeosang didn’t dare go to Professor Park’s office after class, oh no. He didn’t even wait by his car as he sometimes did. Instead, he went directly to his house. While Seonghwa had been gentle with him, he had shown flashes of cruelty. That cruelty thrilled him just as much as his gentler nature. He had the distinct feeling that he was going to be facing the far more cruel side of him. He might have gone just a little too far. Once he started thinking about him though, it had been impossible to stop. He had even been tempted to just go home and not meet him at all but even though he knew he was in trouble, he was dying of anticipation. What exactly would his lover do to him? He wanted to know, he wanted it… whatever it would be. 

He checked the time, Seonghwa should be home soon. Yeosang let himself in and took a shower. He didn’t bother putting anything on afterward. That had been one of their agreements, he didn’t wear clothes when they were there together. He still wasn’t entirely comfortable being naked all of the time but he loved being naked in front of Seonghwa. He looked at himself in the mirror, he remembered doing it once before with Seonghwa standing behind him. God he was getting hard again as he remembered those hands on him, the velvet of his lover’s voice in his ear. 

He walked over and checked his phone. There was a message, “Where are you?” 

He picked up the phone and started to type when he heard someone pulling up in the drive. He peeked out of the window and saw Seonghwa’s silver Jag. His stomach twisted into knots as the full realization of what he had done and the position he had put himself into settled on him. Oh boy. He was in trouble. 

Seonghwa sat in his car for a lingering moment, checking his phone to see if Yeosang answered. Was he hiding from him? Surely he wouldn’t have gone through that in class if he was just planning on hiding from him. There was still no answer. He got out of the car and a movement in one of the upper floor windows caught his eye. Seonghwa smiled to himself and headed into the house. He took his time, now that he knew where he was, he was content to wait. He got something to drink and put his things away. He slowly made his way up to the stairs, letting Yeosang’s trepidation and anticipation build. He had to know what he was doing would have repercussions. 

He took a shower and changed his clothes. At long last, he knocked on the door to Yeosang’s room. There was no answer. He opened it and he was nowhere to be seen. He went to the playroom and found Yeosang there, waiting for him on his knees. He was naked and beautifully hard. Seonghwa smiled. “You are a very, very bad boy and you know it don’t you?” 

Yeosang licked his lips nervously. It really had seemed like a great idea at the time and now he was questioning his earlier decision. He nodded his head. “I guess I just wanted to know you noticed me.” 

“I noticed you stroking your cock for me. I noticed you licking your cum from your fingers. I noticed you being every bit the whore in public. What if someone had seen you?” 

“But no one did, no one but you.” Yeosang bit his lips together. 

“You’re lucky…” He walked over to Yeosang. “Stand up.” 

Yeosang stood up as he was bid. “Do you remember when I asked you what you would do if I hurt you?” 

Yeosang nodded, his stomach twisted and his heart picked up its pace. 

“I’m going to hurt you Yeosang. Not these…” He gestured to the cabinet of whips and crops that he had shown him before. “I’m just going to use my hands to hurt you and I will make you scream. Are you ready for that baby?” 

God he loved it when he called him baby, he only did it when he was aroused and he didn’t have to look to see that he was now but there was something else, there was an edge he hadn’t seen before and it was razor sharp. It threatened to cut him to ribbons but he wanted to dance on that razor’s edge. He let out a slow shuddering breath, he was terrified. Would he be able to take it? Could he do this? Had he gone too far? 

Seonghwa closed the distance between them. He reached out and ran his fingers through Yeosang’s hair, down over his face, cupping his cheek. His thumb caressing over his cheekbone. “Do you want me to bind you or do you think you can take it?” 

“I-” This all felt very serious now. The comforting sweetness of that touch belied his words. “I don’t know.” 

“Are you scared?” 

The look in Seonghwa’s normally warm eyes was dark and dangerous. Yeosang nodded, “Yes.” 

“You should be.” Suddenly, Seonghwa’s hand slipped back to fist in Yeosang’s hair, pulling him into a punishing kiss. Yeosang whimpered as his hair was pulled, it wasn’t the first time and he found he liked it when Seonghwa pulled his hair. But what he promised was something else entirely. He raised his hands to his lover’s chest, for a moment he thought about pushing him away but instead his shaking hands closed on the material, clinging to him. Seonghwa drew away, biting Yeosang’s bottom lip and down his chin and the front of his throat. His tongue trailed lower and he bit a nipple. A sharp pain shot through him only to be soothed a moment later by his tongue. 

He could see the fear in Yeosang’s eyes. He could feel it in his body, every muscle was tight. He looked down at the hands that were fisted in his shirt and he smiled, leaning to give his lips a little lick. “It might be easier for you if I tie you up.” 

Yeosang nodded as Seonghwa moved about taking things out of one of the cupboards. He laid them out so Yeosang could see them before he put them on. He bound his lower arms and wrists into a pair of arm cuffs and hooked them together. He placed him on his knees and placed a spreader bar between them. He bound his wrists to his ankles to keep him leaned back with his cock forward. “You’re still hard.” Seonghwa commented as he caressed Yeosang’s cock. He was such a beautiful man he felt he could look at him displayed like this forever but he wanted more. He had kept the darker side of his nature largely at bay the last few weeks but he wanted to hurt him. He  _ needed _ to hurt him. 

Seonghwa’s hands drifted almost lovingly over Yeosang’s body, caressing over every inch. “Did you like watching me struggling today?” 

Yeosang swallowed and bit his bottom lip. How was he supposed to answer that? It wasn’t just that Seonghwa was struggling, that he didn’t enjoy. It was why he was struggling that he liked. “I like that you were having a hard time because you wanted me.” 

“Mm…” He honestly wouldn’t have thought he could have come up with an answer that he would have liked but he liked that answer. He couldn’t help smiling. “You always surprise me. What is it you wanted?”

“I wanted …” He was a little embarrassed to say it but he forced himself to say it anyway. “I wanted you to do what you said in your text. I wanted you to take me and use me in front of the class. I wanted them to watch you fucking my throat while I belonged only to you.” 

Seonghwa bowed his head and bit Yeosang’s earlobe, then dragged his teeth down over the side of his neck, biting again. Almost immediately a red mark bloomed and Yeosang inhaled sharply at the mix of pleasure and pain. “You belong to me?” 

Yeosang nodded. “Yes, I’m yours.” 

God the things he did to him, his words were so innocent but he craved them. Seonghwa’s fingers wrapped around Yeosang’s cock. “You say you belong to me but you came, in class without my permission, didn’t you? You say you belong to me but you stroked this gorgeous cock for yourself…” He squeezed as he stroked and Yeosang winced and tried to pull away as it became too much for comfort. 

“Don’t pull away from me.” His voice was dark as he hissed against Yeosang’s ear. 

“I am curious…” Seonghwa’s tone was a little lighter, “Do you want me to hurt you? Do you want to hurt for me?”

“I …” He struggled with how to phrase it. He wasn’t sure he wanted the pain exactly but he wanted to give his pain to Seonghwa. “I want… I want to give it to you.” 

“Oh you beautiful boy…” Seonghwa’s lips closed on his and he kept up stroking, keeping a constant cycle of pleasure and pain. He would stroke him and then he would squeeze. He would stroke and then he would slap. He would stroke and then he would flick. Yeosang’s legs shook violently as they fought to hold him upright. He never knew when the pain would come but the pleasure was constant. Then Seonghwa flicked his balls and he screamed. 

The pain was so sharp, so intense, and so unexpected but he didn’t want him to stop. It was all so confused in his head, in his body. “Please…” 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

He hesitated before he answered, “No… don’t stop.” 

“Do you want to cum?” 

Now there was no hesitation, “Yes.” 

“You’re going to cum for me after I hurt you…” Seonghwa flicked again and Yeosang made a choking sound as he shook, breathing rapidly through clenched teeth. 

“Yes. Oh… S-Seong- fuck please.” 

“Cum for me.” He reached around sliding his finger inside him, finding that perfect spot as he stroked. “Come on baby, cum for me.” 

Yeosang pressed back against the fingers that pressed into him, between the hand on his cock and the fingers deep inside he rocked. White lightning blinded him and he cried out. He felt he was being turned inside out his orgasm was so violent. Seonghwa unhooked his wrists from each other and from his ankles, pulling him forward into a tender embrace, kissing him over and over again. “Oh you did so good baby.” 

“I’m so proud of you.” 

Warm arms held him safe and secure. He kept his eyes closed with his cheek pressed against Seonghwa’s shoulder, as he felt the bindings removed. “Do you think you can walk?” 

“Mm…” Yeosang didn’t want to go anywhere. He wanted to stay just where he was, wrapped in his lover’s arms. Seonghwa didn’t rush him but he did eventually coax him to his feet. He found himself bathed and pampered. Seonghwa talked to him but he felt like a blissful haze had descended over and around him. It was hard to explain but he was loath to leave it’s sheltering comfort. When it finally started to clear, he found himself in bed with Seonghwa spooning him. It was the first time Seonghwa had lain in his bed with him. The sun had long since set and he was hungry. 

At some point Seonghwa had ordered food and as they ate, he fed him bites. He felt absolutely adored. He had to admit to himself, he loved every last minute of it. 

“How do you feel?” Seonghwa asked as he reached over to wipe a bit of sauce from the edge of his mouth. 

Yeosang smiled and ducked his head down shyly before peeking back up, “I feel … wonderful. I don’t remember ever being quite this happy.” 

Their eyes met for a lingering moment before Seonghwa looked away. He thought he was done with feeling like this. He really did. He didn’t think it was possible that his heart would ever mend but had it? He could see himself loving this amazing man. But he was just so fucking afraid. It had been so long since he had opened his heart up to someone but maybe … maybe with Kang Yeosang… 

They laid in bed and just talked, touching and petting. Yeosang opened Seonghwa’s shirt and dragged his lips over his smooth skin. It was just so perfect and silken beneath his lips. He desperately wanted to make him cum but for some reason, Seonghwa demurred. He seemed content to just touch and hold one another. It was just after midnight when he slipped out of bed. “You should get some sleep.” 

“Do you have to go?” Yeosang asked as he tried to keep the pout from his voice. 

“You need sleep and you won’t get sleep if I stay. Kiss me goodnight.” 

Yeosang scooted over to the edge of the bed and caught Seonghwa’s hand and kissed his palm as he usually did before kissing his lips. Seonghwa stood up and for a long time just stared down at Yeosang, the expression on his face utterly inscrutable. At long last, “Good night, sleep well.” 

Even with Seonghwa gone, Yeosang was finding it impossible to sleep. He flipped and flopped, twisted and turned. He couldn’t get the man out of his mind. He  _ wanted _ . Maybe he was selfish but he wanted to lay beside him even if he couldn’t sleep. He sat up and punched his pillow before laying back down and sitting back up two minutes later. There was only one thing to do, he got out of bed and opened the bedroom door, walking purposefully across the hall to Seonghwa’s room. He lifted his hand to knock but stopped. 

What if he was sleeping? 

What if he just didn’t want him in his bed? In his room?

Yeosang leaned forward to rest his head on the cool wooden door. No sooner did his forehead make contact that he found himself falling forward into Seonghwa’s arms. Seonghwa looked just as surprised as he was to find him there. 

Seonghwa didn’t say a word, he just pulled him up into an open mouthed kiss. He pulled him forward toward the bed, kicking the door closed behind them. As they stood beside the bed, Seonghwa pulled away enough to whisper against his lips, “If you come into my bed, I will fuck you. Do you want that?” 

Did he want that? He kissed Seonghwa, “Yes…” he breathed. “Fuck me.” 

“Lay down.” 

Everything seemed suddenly surreal as he laid down on Seonghwa’s bed. As his head hit the pillow, he was enveloped in his scent. This was his bed. The sheets were thrown back from where Seonghwa had gotten up. His lover stood over him watching him silently. Yeosang took his hand and held it, coaxing him down to join him. 

“I know you’re nervous.” Seonghwa said. “Everytime I mention it, you tense up. Are you sure you want it?” 

“I want you. I want all of you and that’s the last thing I have to fear. I don’t want to fear it anymore, I just want to be with you.” Yeosang spoke from the heart. He never had any reason to hide with Seonghwa and he wasn’t going to hide from this… he wasn’t sure he could ever be ready but he wanted it and that would have to be enough. 

“You keep doing that to me…” Seonghwa said almost to himself before he nodded and reached to pull off his clothes. Yeosang watched enraptured as he peeled off first his shirt and then his pajama pants. It wasn’t the first time seeing him naked but it struck him again just how perfect he was, just how breathtaking he was. He pulled himself together enough to take off his own clothes. When he lay back down, it was with Seonghwa laying over him, slipping easily between his thighs. He lavished his lips, face, and chest with kisses, moving down over him. 

For the first time, Seonghwa’s lips wrapped around his cock and he jolted, his hips rising up off the bed. He wasn’t sure if it just felt that good or if it was simply that unexpected. His mouth traveled lower, tongue bathing his balls and even lower still. The flick of the man’s tongue against his ass drew a startled cry from him. Seonghwa peeked up at him with an almost mischievous grin before dipping back down. He reached up to his bedside table and pulled a small bottle out. He slicked Yeosang before returning to his cock. 

Slowly, he worked his fingers into him, fucking him with his fingers, stretching, opening him as he lapped and sucked. Yeosang writhed beneath the lurid onslaught. He couldn’t think, he just melted beneath his lover’s attentions. He was sure he was losing his mind. Helpless pleas fell from his lips as Seonghwa finally moved over him. “Last chance…” 

“Fuck me Seonghwa, please.” 

He felt him then, the insistent pressure, stretching him, filling him. He automatically tightened up. 

“Shh… Just feel me.” 

Yeosang nodded and tried to force himself to relax. Seonghwa rocked against him, as he leaned to claim his lips. How Yeosang loved his lips, soft, sensual, he nibbled at them letting himself be consumed. Then all at once, he was  _ inside _ . Yeosang gasped at the realization he arched up against him, he felt so much fuller. He felt … whole. 

Seonghwa searched his face and smiled, “I’m fucking you.” 

“It… I like it. I love your cock in me.” Yeosang wrapped his legs around his lover’s narrow hips and fucked back up against him. 

Seonghwa groaned and stared into Yeosang’s eyes as he fucked him. It had been so long, he had forgotten. “Are you going to cum for me?” he asked as Yeosang’s body tightened rhythmically around him. 

Yeosang nodded, “If you’ll let me.” 

“You can cum for me, you can cum on my cock. I’m going to cum inside you, fill you up.” 

God his words just slithered right into his brain and possessed him. His thrusts became more erratic. Seonghwa’s fingers wrapped around him and in seconds, he found himself hurtling from the precipice on which he had been teetering. His cum shot up between them. Seonghwa released his cock and grabbed his hips, fucking deeply, slamming against him. He could feel the pulsing of his cock as he came, spilling his seed inside of him. Even that little thought, he had Seonghwa’s cum inside of him, thrilled him to his core. 

Seonghwa slipped out of him to move beside him, wrapping him up in his arms. He was still panting, trying to catch his breath. He wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder. He had the feeling something monumental had just happened between them but was hard pressed to say what it was exactly. Cool lips pressed to his sweaty forehead. He was falling in love with Park Seonghwa and he was helpless to stop it. He decided not to think about it, not right then. He just wanted to enjoy the feeling of their naked bodies together. “Can I sleep here?” 

Seonghwa chuckled and squeezed him, “Do you want to sleep here from now on when you stay?” 

“Please.” 

“Then we’ll move your things in here tomorrow.” 

Yeosang lifted his head to look at Seonghwa. “You mean it?” 

He nodded, “Yes.” 

Yeosang held up his pinky to Seonghwa who laughed as he took it with his own. They stamped their thumbs together and Seonghwa pulled Yeosang further until their lips touched. “That’s a promise then.” 

Yeosang settled back down into his lover’s arms and fell almost instantly and blissfully asleep. Seonghwa would have ushered him out of bed for a shower and to change the sheets if he had his druthers but he couldn’t bring himself to rouse him. He looked so peaceful. His own thoughts were much less so. He hadn’t planned on this. He hadn’t planned on any of it and he planned everything. Maybe he needed Se-Ra to talk some sense into him. God knew he seemed to have little of it where Yeosang was concerned. He had taken his innocence and he planned on taking more. Could he really let himself love him? Could he stop it from happening? All he knew was that he didn’t want to let him go, not now, not ever. He watched him sleeping, reaching to brush a lock of hair from his forehead. “Ah Kang Yeosang… the things you do to me. Sleep well, my beautiful boy.” Seonghwa leaned back and closed his eyes. 


End file.
